


You did it again.

by Loumakesmehappy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis bottoms, M/M, Self Harm, Sex, anal penetration, harry tops, idek, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loumakesmehappy/pseuds/Loumakesmehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the one where Harry and Louis are watching Titanic and after making love Harry sees the scars on Louis' wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did it again.

"Well, that was pretty cheesy" Louis said, Celine Dion playing in the background. "I think it's cute" Harry said, his arms around Louis' waist and his head resting on Louis' shoulder. "You think everything is cute" he replied, kissing Harry's cheek and feeling a salty tear running down it. "Oh my god, are you crying?" He pulled away a bit to admire Harry's tearing eyes. "Well, it's kinda hard not to cry watching fucking Titanic, Louis" Harry replied, pretending to be annoyed. Louis bit back a smile, "It's ok, I think you look cute when you cry" he said pressing his lips against Harry's, more desperately each time. 

"You know when else I think you look cute?" He said with an innocent look on his face, "when you're on top of me" he whispered on Harry's ear, leaving all the innocence behind and his words went straight to Harry's cock. "Really? Like this you mean?" Harry said placing himself on top of Louis and kissing his neck painfully slow. Louis moved his head to a side a bit to let Harry's neck kisses go deeper. Louis let out a little and needy moan when Harry kissed a certain sensible spot of his neck and it was all Harry needed to get his cock fully hard.

Louis reached for the buttons of Harry's shirt and started to undo each of them with his little hands, Harry copying his actions. When they were both shirtless Louis was about to unzip Harry's pants but Harry's plans were different. He started kissing and biting a bit Louis' nipples, playing with them teasingly. Louis placed his left hand on the back of Harry's neck and his right one on his bum, squeezing it a bit. 

After what seemed like an eternity for Louis, Harry left his nipples and went back to his neck, kissing the most sensible spots of Louis' neck, making him moan each time while they both messily tried to pull each other's pants off. When they were finally only on their boxers, Louis decided to take control. He started kissing Harry desperately and somehow he managed to end on top of his lover. When he started to pull his little but fit body down Harry's, Harry knew what was about to happen and his eyes were bright with need and desperation. 

Louis took Harry's boxers brief between his teeth and quickly got to pull them off, setting Harry's cock free and making it bounce against his stomach. He took Harry's base with his hand and curled his tongue around his tip, making Harry moan in need. He sucked from his base to his tip just as he knew Harry loved. He started to pump it a bit as well, licking his tip. He began to move his little wrists and when he did Harry saw it, he saw those awful things on Louis' wrists and he could feel a little and silent tear down his cheek but he decided he'd talk to Louis later. Louis wasn't a professional cock sucker but he knew how to drive Harry absolutely nuts, and that's exactly what he was doing. He looked up at his lover, with a little drop of pre come running down his lower lip. He looked so innocent and sinful at the same time Harry was trying so bad not to buck his hips up but he couldn't resist so at the moment Louis took him on his mouth again, he did, causing Louis to gag and a little tear to run down his cheek. 

Louis looked up at him with a hurt look on his face, he really hated when Harry did that. "I'm sorry, babe" Harry said trying to apologize but it seemed more like a moan. "You just looked so beautiful like that" he continued, gently touching Louis' soft hair. "It's ok" he said, pulling his body up again to press his lips against Harry's "but now you owe me" he whispered on his ear, in the most seductive tone he could, and of course, it went straight to Harry's cock. 

They rolled over and Harry was now on top of Louis again, trying to reach for the lube bottle on the nightstand besides the bed. He spread some on three of his fingers, and with his other hand he pulled Louis' legs apart. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asked with a sweet tone, as if he wasn't about to put his fingers up his boyfriend's ass. "Yes, please" Louis almost begged. Harry sticked one single finger up his hole and Louis' back arched. It was never not gonna feel weird at first but in a good way. After his first time, which for the record, was with Harry as well; it never really hurt for him. "More, please" he whispered in a moan, and as Louis' demands are his commands, Harry added a second finger and then a third. He was just stretching Louis a bit but when he curled his fingers.. 

"Oh, Harry, yes" Louis moaned louder than usual for him, "right there, oh, please" and Harry knew he'd hit his boyfriend's prostate. Louis kept moaning and it was driving Harry crazy. "I love your little moans, baby" he whispered into Louis' neck, "I love how you moan when I touch you right here" he continued, curling his fingers against Louis' spot once again. "Oh my god" Louis was about to lose it, "Harry, please" he begged. Harry took his fingers out and Louis whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. He quickly grabbed a condom and asked Louis to put it on him ( of course he asked, who could Harry be if he didn't ). He spread some lube on his hard cock, a little bit too much to be honest but he just never wanted to hurt his love. 

He took his cock and positioned himself. He introduced only the tip, and then a bit more for Louis to adjust before he started to move. Louis spread his legs a bit more and Harry saw that as a sign that he could move, introducing his full cock now. He began to move really slow before Louis bucked his hips up, begging for more. He then moved a bit faster and when he hit that spot, oh god, Louis couldn't hold it for much longer. "Oh, Harry" he moaned really low but Harry could hear it, god he could. When Harry hit his lover's prostate for the fourth time after a real session of moans and pleasure Louis couldn't handle it anymore and he just let go, coming all over his stomach and chest. Harry was close too, really close and when he saw Louis' face, all full of pleasure and vulnerability he let go as well. 

They stayed like that for a while, too overwhelmed to even move. Harry removed himself from his boyfriend, tied the condom and threw it. He then grabbed a towel from the nightstand and gently cleaned his lover and then himself. When he decided they were both clean, he threw the towel and took one of his oversized jumpers from the closet, it was his but he actually never really used it, he just loved to put it on Louis after they made love. He put it on Louis before gently kissing his cheek. "I love you" Louis whispered, grabbing his boyfriend'a cheeks and kissing him really sweetly. "I love you too" Harry replied, taking the white sheets and covering his lover and himself. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Harry broke the silence. 

"You did it again" he whispered. He hated to talk about that because he knew it was a sensible topic for Louis, but he just wanted the best for his boyfriend. "What are you talking about?" A confused Louis asked, and he really had no idea of what Harry was talking about. "I didn't notice it before but when you twisted your wrist I saw it, I saw the scars on your wrists" he said and he could feel the tears on his eyes. Immediately Louis tried to cover his wrists with the jumper's long sleeves. "You had stopped it, Louis, why do you do that? You're perfect, why do you hurt yourself like that?" He said and the tears began to run down his cheeks. "I- I just" Louis tried to say but words just wouldn't come out of his mouth and he began to cry as well. "I'm so sorry" was all he could say before he had to bury his face on Harry's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's ok, sweetie, it's ok" he tried to comfort his crying love, "it'll be ok, I'm here, I'm here for you" he whispered, rubbing Louis' back, trying to stop his crying. "I'm so sorry" Louis began, "I let you down, I promised I wouldn't do it anymore and I broke that promise, you trusted me and I let you down" he began to cry and sob again. And it broke Harry's heart to see his love like this, all sad, vulnerable, heartbroken and upset. "No, sunshine" he said, kissing Louis' forehead, "you didn't let me down, I love you, you didn't let me down" he whispered, kissing his cheek now. "I just want you to be happy, I want you tell me when you're happy and when you're upset" he grabbed Louis' face with both of his hands and stared right into his eyes, "we'll do this together, ok? I will kiss your wrists every morning when you wake up, and every night when you go to sleep if it's necessary, but I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, ok?" he whispered, wiping Louis' tears off. Louis nodded and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. "Thank you so much for not giving up on me" he whispered before kissing Harry again, "I love you so much" he said. "I love you too" Harry replied, gently kissing resting Louis' head against his shoulder again and kissing his soft hair. "Now rest, sweetie, you need some sleep" Louis nodded and pressed a sweet kiss to Harry's shoulder. "Goodnight, love" Harry said a couple minutes later but all he could listen back was a little snore. He bit back a smile and kissed Louis' hair one last time before he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always tell you, I suck at writing but I just can't help it. I hope you enjoy and I love you, thanks for reading, have a nice day! ❤️❤️


End file.
